Brightwood
Brightwood is a forest area in Fable II. A Demon Door, Giles's Farm, Brightwood Tower, and a few scattered dungeons can be found in it. Brightwood is geographically close to the region of Greatwood from Fable and Fable TLC; however the Lionhead developer Gradius1 has confirmed that they are not the same place. Though it is closer in size to Greatwood, its strange stones with glowing cracks and holes through the middle are very similar to the Witchwood Stones. Brightwood is situated between Bower Lake, Bandit Coast and Deepwood. It is brimming with hobbes and bandits. It also contains a stone circle at the entrance. It is quite a big region, and has a lake. Altogether there are three underground tombs to be explored. Economy One or two Travelling Merchants and a Travelling Games Master (Spinnerbox) can be found in this area. There are no shops or stalls. Law The Albion Guard are present in the region, and a Guard can usually be found on the main path between Bower Lake and Giles's Farm. A Sheriff occasionally makes an appearance in the area between the gates of Brightwood Tower and the bridge. Demon Door The Sepulchre: The Brightwood Demon Door may very well be the strangest door in the game. After warning the Hero of poison gas, the door tells the Hero to go away. If you wait through his complaints, he will moan about his requirement for opening: cheese. To open the door, you will need to offer him cheese. He will then tell you that you are not wearing the uniform of the Sacred Bearer of Cheese. The uniform involves dreadlocks, and the mutton chops (yes, even for the ladies). However, if you are already wearing dreadlocks and mutton chops before he requests them, he will choose alternative styles for you to wear. You may need to bring more cheese when you return to him, but either way he will want you to go away and find a certain outfit to wear. This can be obtained from a combination of Oakfield, Bowerstone and Bloodstone clothing shops. The required outfit can vary for each Hero so it is recommended you follow the Demon Door's directions. Inside the door is a graveyard. In one of the tombs, there is a chest containing three one-of-a-kind items: a lad of the night's cap, a tied shirt, and jester pants. All of the items give you raunchiness points, and make up the outfit of some of the game's male prostitutes. Points of Interest Brightwood Tower Brightwood is the home of Brightwood Tower, where the second Hero, Garth, lives. The first time the Hero has access to Brightwood Tower is during the Hero of Will quest. During this quest, the Hero of Bowerstone encounters Spire Guards and the Commandant for the first time. The Tower has four levels. *The first floor is a small room containing several barrels, some of them explosive. *The second floor is a large courtyard area with a cullis gate and the entrance to Archon's Knot. There is also a room with a bed, a few bookcases, and a lot of wall clocks. *The third floor is a lab. It has desks and bookcases all around the room. This floor also has a small balcony that looks over the courtyard on the second floor. *The fourth and highest floor is only accessible after you have bought the tower. It is reached by ladder and has a magic bed that transports the Hero to Nightmare Hollow. There is also a chest which contains Garth's diary and, if you shoot out the windows, you can find a gargoyle. Alternately, if you stand on the Wraithmarsh Cullis Gate you can pick it off with any rifle (It is on the inner-side of the left buttress). Brightwood Farm Giles's Farm is a dynamic area, meaning it changes depending on the Hero's choices. It is important in the Cold Comfort Farmer, Red Harvest, and The Blind Date quests. At first, the farm only consists of one house and a small field. If the Hero chooses the Cold Comfort Farmer quest, the farm flourishes during the years spent in the Spire. The small shack is replaced by a cottage, and a barn is built. A guard or two stays near the farm, and a couple more farmers have moved in. If the Hero chooses the Red Harvest quest, the farm is devastated. It becomes dark and foggy, and Hollow Men spawn on the dead field. Giles' grave can be found there, but his house remains. Brightwood A smaller abandoned keep is found on an island in the middle of the lake below and behind Brightwood Tower. Contains one room underground with a chest containing several pieces of average jewelry. There is a gargoyle on the back side of the keep. Brightwood Dungeons The dungeons in Brightwood are Archon's Knot, the Farm Cellar, and Nightmare Hollow. The Archon's Knot can be accessed by jumping off of the second storey of Brightwood Tower. There are no enemies inside, but it contains an expression statue, a gargoyle, a silver key, and one chest (cursed warrior augment). After you make your way through the dungeon, you will find yourself on a cliff that overlooks the Brightwood Bandit Camp and Brightwood Tower. To your right is a chest containing The Daichi, one of the best overall melee weapons in the game. The Farm Cellar can be accessed after the Red Harvest or The Blind Date quests. Either dig in Giles' grave or buy his farm to obtain the portcullis key. Use the key on the portcullis in his cellar (Which, after The Spire, is located in the barn, behind the ladder, if you did Cold Comfort Farmer, and behind the abandoned shack if you didn't). Make your way through the narrow hallways, fighting off Hollow Men attacks almost continually, and you will find yourself in a large, sandy room. Pick up the silver key and dig in the centre of the room to get the Enforcer, one of the most powerful ranged weapons in the game. Nightmare Hollow can only be reached after buying Brightwood Tower. Go to the top floor and sleep in the bed. When you wake up, you will be a child again, though you will keep all weapons and spells. Walk up to the chest and try to open it to meet Chesty. Chesty wants to be your "Super Best Friend". From that point on, he will play hide and seek with you. Every time you find him, he will give you rather disturbing notes, teleport away, and leave you to fight some kind of creature. His other Super Best Friends include (in order): Beetles, Hobbes, Hollow Men, more Hollow Men and a Banshee, and Balverines. When you have beaten all his friends, he will give you 100,000 gold and the Diamond of Sorrow, also worth 100,000 gold. Sleep in the bed to return to Brightwood. Upon completion of the quest, you will have returned to the age you were before leaving for the Spire. Fast Travel Brightwood contains five fast travel locations. *Brightwood Tower *Westcliff Road *Bower Lake Road *Giles's Farm *The Forsaken Fortress Trivia *﻿There are at least three balverines to be found when swimming in the river right by the Brightwood Farm's water mill. To find these balverines one must swim in a southerly direction. Pre-Spire, Beetles occasionally spawn here. *Brightwood is one of few regions to feature all types of enemies with the exception of Trolls. *In Fable III, Brightwood Tower along with Brightwood's trees can be seen when standing near the rocks at the end of the trail through Silverpines. *Iron Axes were the weapons of choice for the warriors of ancient Brightwood. Category:Fable II Locations